Nottingham, England (level)/Transcript
A Disturbing Vision Hale and some British soldiers regroup and set up a perimeter around the convoy. *'Captain Mitchell:' Mitchell to Command. Site's secured: all Stalkers down. You've got your convoy. How about getting us a sodding medic? *'Rachel Parker Radio:' Parker here. We're in-bound, Captain. Four minutes out. Hale approaches the convoy container and touches the outside hull. An image of an Angel shrieks in his mind, causing intense pain and collapse to the ground. Hale recovers and sees Parker arriving in a VTOL. *'Rachel Parker (narrating):' I picked up Hale after the mission. I had seen him approach the containment cell on the convoy of the containment cell. The cell had fourteen inch lead walls, but even so... given Hale's condition, I didn't want him anywhere near it. Map of England. VTOL's route shown by a red line to Nottingham. *'Rachel Parker (narrating):' With the Stalkers gone, we were able to airlift the cell back to northern command. The exchange with the Americans would have to wait. of Nottingham We were about to execute a very risky offensive operation. The Chimera had been using a network of underground tunnels to attack undetected. of UK soldiers in the tunnels The tunnels formed a nexus in Nottingham, and if we sealed them off we would at least briefly have the upper hand. "Into the Fire" Chimeran Tunnel Nexus Nottingham, England 12 July 1951 - 16:48 GMT Cutscene Hale walks through a tunnel and meets a squad leader (British Soldier 1). *'British Soldier 1:' Move out! For King and country! British Soldier 1 runs out of the tunnel and gets mowed down by Chimeran Sentry Guns. Gameplay After clearing out the first Chimeran defence line of Hybrids and Sentry Guns.' ' *'British Soldier 2:' We're getting blown to hell! Use the trenches! When entering the trenches. *'Lieutenant Childress Radio:' Fassbender, give me a base of fire on that nest! Sergeant Hale, clear out those meat grinders! Doring, cover his back! After clearing out the first gun nest. *'Lieutenant Childress Radio:' Sergeant Hale, we're keeping the mortars busy. Advanced on the next nest. I'll keep them off you! Upon approaching up the hill. *'Rachel Parker Radio:' Lieutenant Childress, status on the mortar battery? (silence) Lieutenant Childress! Sergeant Hale, I can't raise Lieutenant Childress. You must destroy those mortars or this raid will be forfeit. Upon nearing the mortar battery. *'Stephen Cartwright Radio:' Command, status on those reinforcements? *'Rachel Parker Radio:' Lieutenant Cartwright, reinforcements are en route. Hold your position. *'Stephen Cartwright Radio:' All day and into the night, Captain. After Hale have cleared out the Chimera manning the mortar battery. *'Rachel Parker Radio:' Sergeant Hale, the Chimera were counting on mortar cover to thin our ranks. Thanks to you, they're going to be rudely disappointed. Cutscene: The Path to Battle Map of Nottingham. Positions of tunnel nexus and arrows showing troop movement. *'Rachel Parker (narrating):' I was directing the battle from the air when I saw Cartwright's squad had run into heavy resistance. I needed to get them help right away. image of the mortar building A group of soldiers had just stormed a Chimeran mortar position. Hale was the only one to make it out.'' ['An image of a train tunnel]'' I radioed him to look for a shortcut through an old train tunnel. The tunnel was mostly blocked by a Chimeran power conduit. ''image of Hale entering the old train tunnel which partically blocked by a power conduit ''But I knew that if Hale could find a way through, it would turn the tide of the battle. "Conduits" Nottingham, 17:15 GMT Hale enters into a train tunnel. *'Rachel Parker Radio:' Hale, join K Troop ahead of your position. We must reach the tunnel nexus. Gameplay Upon reaching a locked iron bar gate. K Troop firing at a Titan. *'Sergeant Brierley Radio:' Elliot, progress? Do you have the Yank? Elliot... damn it. All of K Troop are killed by the Titan. The Titan notice Hale, roars, and breaks through the gate and engages Hale. After killing the Titan, Hale enters to a sniper's nest and then approaching the crevice. *'British Soldier 4:' Stenner, here comes the welcome party! *'Stenner:' Yes, sir! We'll give them what for! When Hale about to crossing the bridge. *'British Soldier 5:' Get over the bridge! *'British Soldier 6:' Push them back! After crossing the bridge. *'British Soldier 7:' Luck devil! He made it! *'British Soldier 8:' Follow him over! While Hale and some of the British soldiers disposing the Hybrids, Steelheads and a swarms of Leapers outside and inside the building's entrance. *'Sergeant Brierley:' Lieutenant Cartwright. Sergeant Brierley bringing K Troop to your position. Hold on! *'Stephen Cartwright:' No rush, Sergeant. There will be a few of us here left to greet you. '''Cutscene' ''Hale and Brierley approaches Lieutenant Cartwright, who is staring through a tunnel. *'Sergeant Brierley:' Lieutenant Cartwright, sir. *'Stephen Cartwright:' If you've come looking for a fight, you've found the place. It seems the Chimera are up to something more than just digging tunnels. Hale Say, look here! Who brought the Yank? Scene freezes over Hale's face. *'Rachel Parker (narrating):' By that time, word had already spread about what Hale did in Manchester. However, Carwright wasn't the type to be easily impressed. Especially by an American. changes to the centerfold of the tunnel nexus Cartwright's team had found something suspicious. Instead of just making tunnels, the Chimera were digging something out of the ground. changes to shows Cartwright leading soldiers to the nexus with Hale looking on' At the time we passed it off as just another Chimeran mystery. Our priority was to seal off the tunnels. ''to black '''"Viper's Nest" Nottingham, 18:03 GMT Hale enters the tunnel nexus as British forces are seen fighting the Titan. *'Rachel Parker Radio:' Lieutenant Cartwright, Operation Shear has tied up the bulk of the Chimeran defense in Nottingham. *'Stephen Cartwright Radio:' Affirmative Command. Keep them off us and we'll wrap this up in a jiffy. Gameplay *'Stephen Cartwright Radio:' Hastings, your squad. take corn-fed here. The hybrids are threatening to break out at the base of this first pylon. *'Hastings Radio:' On it, guv. Come on, Sergeant! If inflicting severe damage to the Titan, five Hybrids come out of bottom of the pylon to join the fight. Hale and the British solders kills them ad finally the Titan. *'Stephen Cartwright Radio:' Saunders, how's it coming? *'Saunders Radio:' Sir, Chimera continue to reinforce their positions. Two tunnels secured, three to go. *'Stephen Cartwright Radio:' You kill anything coming out of those tunnels that's not wearing shoes. *'Saunders Radio:' Yes sir, we're on top of it. After elevating on top of the pylon. *'Stephen Cartwright Radio:' Look Sharp! Target those sentry guns before they rain hell down on us! Upon going to the next pylon. *'Stephen Cartwright Radio:' Sergeant Hale, terminate those grinning buggers at the second pylon! After the Chimera on the second pylon. *'Stephen Cartwright Radio:' That's it. Now, shut them down at that third pylon. Saunders, status of H Squad. *'Saunders Radio:' Sir, perfect timing. Second tier tunnels are secure. Enemy reinforcements are cut off. *'Stephen Cartwright Radio:' Roger that. Let's mop up the stragglers. Upon arriving at the third pylon. *'Stephen Cartwright Radio:' Sergeant Hale, the final tunnel is right below your position. It's yours for the taking. When reaching the tunnel, Hale is ambush by a Titan. *'Larson Radio:' Sir, we can't breach the gate! He's cut off! *'Stephen Cartwright Radio:' Do what you can, Larson. We're closing that tunnel and we are not losing the Captain's prize pig. Ater Hale killing the Titan. *'Stephen Cartwright Radio:' Damn. Took it down single-handedly. I'm out twenty quid. That's the last of them. We'll get the Northern Command lads in here to find out what the hell they were digging for. Category:Resistance: Fall of Man Transcripts